


A Moment of Quiet

by Tarnit



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Blood, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, it's very mild I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarnit/pseuds/Tarnit
Summary: Ganondorf's pair of lieutenants tend to their injuries together after a long battle with the heroes.





	A Moment of Quiet

Zant ached. His frame shook as he slowly lowered himself into a sitting position before flopping backward uselessly. As Ganondorf had told him, he needed to learn to control himself and his emotions on the battlefield. It was proving much harder a task than he initially believed. 

The demon lord who followed in soon after would have scoffed at the ridiculous display had he not felt like repeating action. No matter the exhaustion that leached from his frame, however, he maintained his poise long enough to lower himself with a pained grunt onto a seating pillow. His hands touched and lightly prodded the wounds marring his normally flawless body. These would take more energy to tend to than his drained magic could handle at the moment.

To his left, Zant sat up just enough to let his mask and hood retract, blood trickling down the side of his head where it had smacked against the inside of the metal helm after being thrown. 

"Hurts,” he said with a soft laugh, raising one hand to the wound. 

Glancing towards the other, Ghirahim brushed his bangs from his face to better scrutinize what he could see of his lover's injuries. One, still delicately gloved, hand reached out. 

"Come here, darling, we wouldn't want you to bleed out over the fine carpet." Internally, though, he was more than a little concerned over a laceration to the head - Zant needed all the blood flow there he could receive.

A slow nod, and the Twili carefully got to his feet again with a near audible groan. His usual wobble now but a shuffle, he made his way towards the spirit, flopping to the ground again at the demon’s feet. He was sure it hadn't been too bad of a cut, but if the other insisted, he was in no place to disagree.

Ever one for the dramatics, Ghirahim huffed to himself, gathering Zant's head into his lap and deftly parting the sweat and blood matted hair. The wound wasn't as bad as he had first worried, but he didn't let on to that to the Twili. Instead, he leaned to catch the other's eye with a very concerned expression. 

"Darling, I must inform you of some dreadful news." Pausing for emphasis, he shook his head slightly. "We are going to require an amputation."

The relaxing Twili rolled the word around in his head, a confused look forming on his face before he scowled at the sword spirit. “Not that bad.” 

Ghirahim rolled his eyes with an overblown sigh and tapped a finger on the oddly curved nose. "You truly know how to ruin a joke, darling." Stroking his finger up and down the bridge of Zant's nose, Ghirahim returned to his inspection. "A little cleansing and you shall live."

Orange eyes slipped shut at the slow stroking as he let out a pleased hum. It felt nice to relax, especially after the fierce fight. It was better still when he was with the spirit.. His spirit.

A gentle humming joined his tender smile as two fingers moved in a soothing pet. Leaning down, he pressed a brief kiss over the Twili's facial markings. "Are you injured elsewhere, my shadow?"

Zant ripped himself away from his own thoughts to take a mental inventory. After a few moments, he smiled cheekily and looked up to the other, lips pursing in a teasing manner. "Lips."

A sly smirk tugged at the sword’s own as both hands cupped the long face upside down. Thumbs rubbed slow circles over the smooth cheeks as he ghosted a cool false-breath over the Twili's pit-organs. 

"My, my, I will not allow what is mine to be inflicted with such pain. Thankfully for you, I am well knowledgeable in the cure for your ailment." With a purr, he brushed their lips together tenderly, eyes partially lidding.

Zant pushed his head upwards, catching the slow brush in an eager kiss. A large hand slid over the other's on his cheek, holding it in place as he slowly lay back again. "All better."

Dexterous fingers traced the intricate swirls of colour upon Zant's flesh. "Perfect, my beautiful shadow."


End file.
